rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LunaValkyrie/Thoughts on Episode 4, "The First Step"
Alright, so episode 4 was finally released today! Hooray! This (so far) has been my favorite episode. Funny how every new episode has become my favorite! XD Moments such as the beginning of the episode with Nora and Ren and Yang putting on those sunglasses just before she was launched into the air made this episode for me. Not that it wasn't a good episode to begin with. For startes, let me just say that Nora is one of my favorite characters after the beginning of the episode. I figured that she'd be a bundle of energy and I was correct. She is extrememly hilarious to me, and I can't wait to see more of her in the future. Ren seems like an interesting character. I imagine that he will be dragged into Nora's mischief, consideering that those two are close friends. Pyrrha is pretty cool, being a student that graduated at the top of her class in ... Sanctum? Huh, well, it appears that Sanctum is one of the other academies. Judging by the picture of the world map that was shown during the opening dialouge of the first episode of RWBY, there were four castle-eque structures. These are most likely the academies (the academies being Beacon, Signal, Sanctum, and the one other unamed academies). Anyways, according to Weiss, Pyrrha has won the Mistral? (I honestly didn't catch what Weiss said, even after replaying it) Regional Tornament four years in a row, which is pretty impressive. Also, when Weiss was conducting her "master plan", she stated that Pyrrha was the strongest girl in the class. This obviously tells us theat Pyrrha is incredibly strong and is incredibly skilled in wielding the spear. It also appears that she has a conscience in her health. The reason I say this is because after Weiss said that she was on every Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow Flakes box, Pyrrha stated that while appearing on the front of the boxes was cool, it was rather unfortunate the the cereal wasn't good for you. Now, this whole initiation concept of the retrieval of the artifacts sounds like it'll be interesting. Especially the partner concept. Now to me, it just doesn't feel right to have Ruby and Yang as a pair. Now, I feel that Ruby and Blake would be a good pair. The reason I find that Ruby would be a good partner for Blake, as the two had semi-bonded after their conversation about Blake's book in the previous episode. I find that this pairing would help Ruby ease into being in a team. However, Ruby and Weiss would be a better pair than Ruby and Blake. The reason I say this is because I think that a co-op between Weiss and Ruby would be better for plot and character development. The other pairings that I predict are Yang and Blake/Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora. I'm especially excited to see the adventures of Ren and Nora though! XD Despite the fact that Blake wasn't in this episode, Blake was in the line-up, as Kerry tweeted a pic about it. This is the tweet: pic.twitter.com/vnqZrHfH8U Now, there were these two characters that weren't shadows, a guy with a white mohawk and a guy with orange hair. These two seems rather important, as they have detail to them (unlike the other shadows), signifying their importance for the initiation. Perhaps those two will cause trouble for all of the other pairings. Oh, and one last thing. We saw Ren's weapons, some sort of gun blades. It's official, practically every weapon in the RWBYverse is combined with a gun. I can't wait for that gun-gun. I also can't wait for (I saw this idea in an opinion video of RWBY) the weapon of the final villan, which will - at this rate - be a lightsaber that is also a gun that shoots more guns that doubles up as a bazooka that can transform into an Apache Helicopter. To add to this, Monty (to what the guy said in the opinion video) tweeted this: [https://twitter.com/montyoum Monty Oum ‏@'montyoum' ] 1 Aug [https://twitter.com/GiggukAZ @'GiggukAZ'] ppl here found it hilarious. One guy, after the apache joke, whom I've described a new weapon to said. "That's not too far off" :) I'm officially scared now. Alright, so there were my thoughts on this episode! Leave your thoughts and opinions on the episode down below, as I love hearing all of your opinions! Category:Blog posts